The Wedding
by InsaneGreenWriter
Summary: Anakin and Padme are finally getting married, or so they thought!
1. Chapter 1

On this most pleasant morning, one of our fabulous and dashing heroes just happens to be awake. Mind you, not completely wide awake, but close enough to count. He really needed caffeine to be nice and chipper. (Not to mention bouncing off the walls.)

You most likely think this person would be Obi-Wan, but for _once _you would be wrong. Because he's sacked out on the couch, dead to the world. In his defense, Anakin did drug him. It was just a small sedative! Only enough to keep him out for about twenty-four hours.

The reason for these _terrible_ and _dastardly_ actions was that a wedding was to take place later that morning. Needless to say, Obi-Wan had no idea about it. This wedding just happened to involve a certain Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, who you possibly may have heard of at some point in time. C3PO had the honor (and the worry) of presiding over it. And, as any good galaxy member should know, Jedi are not commonly married. As a matter of fact, it is against the Jedi Code for any Jedi to get married, which explains the early hour and the sleeping pills. Kind of. If you think it through hard enough.

So, this is an overview of how this (quite unusual) situation came to be.

As you can tell from Anakin's early awakening, this was very important, at least to him. Mace Windu didn't care about it of course, unless he found out about it. That would be bad. Here's hoping he doesn't. Of course, me being the creator, it probably will happen. (hint hint- foreshadowing.)

Anyways, back to the story, if you can call it that. This wedding was supposed to take place around six in the morning. At least that's when Anakin thought it was supposed to be. Luckily, Padme was much better at keeping track of time. She was ready for the wedding at the actual time, which was 4:00 AM. She arrived at the Temple with Threepio in tow to collect Anakin at 3:45 so they could get to the church by four o'clock.

Unfortunately, she made the mistake of letting Anakin drive. In an open-top speeder. He not only had no idea what side of the planet they were supposed to be on, not to mention the actual _church_, so by the time they got there Threepio was seriously regretting not shutting down for the trip, and Padme's hair looked like she'd ratted it out on purpose. Anakin had the gift of always having perfect hair, no matter what he was doing, so no worries there- at least one thing was alright.

When they _finally_ arrived at the church, on top of being late, the Senator from Chandrila just happened to be using the church to get married at four in the morning. Some people are just plain crazy, whereas others like Anakin are just slightly insane. Which may be argued by such people as Obi-Wan and Mace.

To say they were surprised by this is an understatement. Whoever would thought Mon Mothma would get married- especially to _that_ individual? Grudgingly, they moved their wedding back to 11:36PM Bakura time, which was 7:36AM Coruscant time . Padme made Anakin repeat the time three times to make _absolutely certain _he wouldn't forget (yeah right) and retired to her quarters so Threepio could worry over her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Threepio didn't think that merely brushing Padme's hair out and leaving it down was good enough. Oh, no. Whatever had happened to her normal metal cages? Why did she have to go and try something new? And especially on her wedding day! Some things about humans he just couldn't understand- not that he would admit it to Artoo, though. He was determined that Padme would have a special hairdo for her wedding, something reminiscent of her days as queen of Naboo.

So now Padme was having her hair fussed and agonized over, Obi-Wan was still passed out on the couch, and Mon Mothma had better things to do than talk to random couples who came barging in on her. Anakin had absolutely nothing to do, which equalled boredom. After all, being bored is such a common emotion on your wedding day. Padme hadn't given him any tasks, he obviously didn't have a mission to go on, and he'd drugged Obi-Wan- which he was seriously regretting. After all, who cared who found out about the marriage, as long as he had someone to talk to beforehand? He was convinced that the Force had conspired to give him nothing to do whatsoever. Unless, of course... Yes! That's it! He'd go have a talk with Yoda. (One of his favorite things to do, needless to say- it was always utmost in his mind.)

"Hello, Master Yoda. Did I awaken you?"

"Yes, of course awakened me you did!" Yoda yelled rather angrily. That's what yelling usually means- someone's angry. In this case, Yoda- at 4:30 in the morning, he didn't much care about the Code. "No one except you or Obi-Wan or Mace or practically anyone else would at four thirty in the morning awaken me!"

"I am regrettably sorry. Let me give you my most heartfelt apology, just not right now. You see, Obi-Wan is, uh, _asleep_ and Padme is getting her hair done for the wedding, so I'm bored."

"Wedding? Going to what wedding Senator Amidala is? And how know do you?"

Finally, Anakin realized that talking to Yoda, the wisest Jedi in the Order, about his wedding (which was definitely against the Code) probably wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done. For that matter, not the stupidest either, though.

"Wedding? Did I say _wedding_? I...uh... I meant... uh... Winding! Yeah, that's what I meant!"

However, the look on his face contradicted his very, ah, _assured_, statement. At that moment he was berating himself for his complete incompetence to come up with a believable excuse, such as she was going to a council meeting. Instead of a winding! What kind of self-respecting senator got up at 4:30 in the morning to do her hair for a _winding_? No one, that's who. That is, if any senator could be called self-respectable in the first place.

He really should have thought out a plan, like someone *cough* Obi-Wan *cough* had been bugging him to do for, oh, about _ten years_. However, that hardly mattered now; he had to continue the (stupid) pretense that Padme was going to a _winding_.

So, he and Yoda amicably continued their conversation for some time, and Yoda was not the least bit suspicious _whatsoever_ of Anakin's tongue slip, any continued tongue slips, or any hints he was picking up from the leaks in Anakin's shields. He wasn't known as the wisest Jedi in the Order for nothing, after all!


End file.
